


Cute

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [54]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cat POV, Gen, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 22nd: Cute - Focus on an adorable pet/object. (Babies will be given side-eye.)
Relationships: Dr Briefs & Scratch
Series: Drabble Ball Z [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	Cute

Scratch stretched and yawned widely. His small black paws kneaded at the soft cushion of his bed, tiny white claws extending and catching at the fabric. He hopped out of the bed, uttered a soft “Mraow” and then walked out of the room.

Capsule Corp was huge. A winding maze of corridors and rooms set in a series of domed buildings. Scratch had lived here a long time though, so knew exactly where he needed to go.

The bathroom was on the right. Steam billowed from beneath the door. Scratch squeezed beneath it, made his little sound again, and curled up on the lab coat that was neatly folded on the counter.

Paws kneaded, claws gripped. The lab coat caught and lifted, but didn’t tear. It had been treated specially to make sure that his claws didn’t rip it. Dr Brief had been at this for a long time.

Scratch yawned and started to purr as he dozed off on his owner’s lab coat. Life was good.


End file.
